Project V
THIS PROJECT HAS BEEN BRUTALLY CANCELED. (however, look forward to a reboot soon!) Project V is a miniature project created by with a handful of members from TimeStrike assisting her. It is a spiritual successor to Masses, although is much closer to its root inspiration Super Smash Bros. and uses a completely different roster, sharing no characters in common with it. It was released for The V² as an experimental game that has a competitive focus, attempting to garner as much info about the hardcore scene as possible. While single player modes are available, the real meat hides in the competitive scene, which can make use of items or non-"fair" stages depending on the chosen ladder: Softcore or Hardcore. This game is officially labeled as a TimeStrike project. Gameplay Most of Project V's elements derive from typical Smash Bros. gameplay, where players must brutally assault each other with their attacks and knock players off the stage boundaries. This remains true for Project V, although the rules are flipped around a little this time. Through battle, when characters give and take damage, their "meter" fills up just like Cloud's "Limit Charge" in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, and when it's full, they can use up its power on one special attack, which has been buffed to a really powerful level. The variation in sizes and playstyles in Project Z's roster is diverse, but significantly different than what the Smash franchise offers. Most of the roster is fairly large in size and several of them are series villains, and a lot of them specify in dealing damage rather than camping or fast chain combos (although checks exist). While Project V does use Smash for a template, its stages are less "chaotic" in nature and are designed to be more appealing to the competitive landscape while indeed allowing creativity in design. Characters There are twenty-eight characters in Project V, twenty-nine if Mii Fighter is counted. Stages There are thirty-one stages overall, with most stages designed for competitive purposes and some being designed for casual users. Competitive-friendly stages are written in gold. Patches Patches marked in bold had tier lists created during them. *'1.0: First edition of the game.' *1.1: Patch to the game that removed several 0-to-death combos, significantly improving several characters rise. *'1.2: Made a complete overhaul to shield physics, making it easier to block characters.' *1.3: Fixed several glitches and buffed/nerfed several characters. Not much else was changed. *1.4: Added wave two of new characters. Very few buffs and nerfs were noticed, although some characters began to see notable rises. *'1.5: The latest edition of the game. Fixed some glitches and did some striking improvements and nerfs to other characters.' Tier This is the official tier list for Project V, created roughly fourteen months after the game's release. This is the third official tier list created for Project V. The ordering of fighters is very different in some scenarios, with some characters remaining in the same place as before and some being hoisted very high up or very low on the new tier. This also adds in the second new wave of characters that were released about nine months after the initial release. The Mii Fighter is excluded from the list due to the lack of a default Mii Fighter for tournaments. :For a list of all Project V NTSC tier lists, see List of Project V tier lists (NTSC). Matchup chart Trivia shrug Category:Games Category:.snickedge's Projects Category:Everything from Snicks Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games